Port forwarding
Are you unable to connect to the game and you are using a firewall, router, or proxy? Security software such as firewalls and security hardware such as routers are designed specifically to control your computer's incoming and outgoing connections. You may need to set up these security features to allow access to the game servers. If these are not set up correctly, the firewall or router may prevent you from connecting to the World of Warcraft/Burning Crusade game servers. You can also check if some of the ports associated with Warcraft/Burning Crusade are being blocked by running the online test found at wow.icannotconnect.com. *Edit* Link not working as of 20141017. Please note that simply disabling security software will not always allow the game to connect correctly, this is due to a feature with most security software in case a virus disables the security software without you realizing it. Configuring security software is preferred, however removing it completely can be used as a test to see if it was blocking the game. Please note that Blizzard does not offer direct support for proxies (Internet connection sharing), firewalls, or routers. The settings provided are suggested settings only. You may need to contact your Internet Service Provider or network administrator for assistance if you have opened the correct ports but still cannot connect. It is also recommended that you contact your router manufacturer for updates that may help to resolve some connection issues. Here are some common questions and answers regarding proxies, firewalls, and routers. What do I need to know about ports? Anytime your computer receives incoming data, it is sent to a "port". Your computer has many ports that can receive data, and different activities will utilize different ports. World of Warcraft & Burning Crusade use TCP port number 3724 to play and UDP port 3724 for in game Voice chat. The Blizzard Downloader, which downloads patches, also uses TCP ports 6112 and the range 6881-6999. For walkthroughs on router and firewall configuration you can use the Networking Help for the Blizzard DownloaderNetworking Help for the Blizzard Downloader page. How are ports restricted when using a proxy, firewall, or router? Most proxy servers, firewalls, and other Internet connection sharing methods can restrict port access. Your configuration may be restricting packets from "unknown sources". In this case an "unknown source" would be defined as any IP address that you have not initiated the contact with. Once you contact the IP address, your proxy and/or firewall considers it "safe", or a "known source", since you initiated the contact. How do I configure my Operating System firewall? Windows XP and Mac OS X ship with firewall services built into the operating system. While these services are disabled by default, if you have turned these services on, you may need to configure these services to allow the game to access the Internet. We have step-by-step instructions for configuring these firewalls to work with the game. Some firewall programs have preset ports available in their configurations that are often necessary to be open. One in particular is a connection to your DNS server. This usually takes place on UDP port 53. Some other popular Security program configuration guides can be found here: : What do I do if I am still having problems connecting using a firewall, router, or proxy? If you need further help configuring your firewall, router, or proxy first please try to reset your router and modem by following these instructions here. Afterwards you may need to contact the manufacturer for more specific assistance Additional firewall and port forwarding guides can also be found at portforward.com. You will need to search for your specific device or software and follow the instructions listed there. If you still have trouble setting them up, please contact the manufacturer for additional assistance. References External links Category:Guides